Against the rules
by Moonlover21
Summary: This is about Sailor Moon caring for a Demon after a fight when he save her life, why does she feel like she owes him for saving her and why does she feel like protecting this Demon, it agent the rules to Protect a Demon's, why does it feel like he understand her more then girls do, she felt said for him something about him made her feel soft for him, who are you why you save me
1. prolog

What are you who are you.

This Story is about A boy who save Sailor Moon's Life and why dose she seem to care about him so much why should she care about this Demon. why does he make her feel like she understand him how can she love a Demon. it would be agent all Sailor Soulders and agent the law for the Moon princess love a Demon. but she seem to want to protect him take care of him he got himself hurt for her and she can't help feel sorry for him he look strong but there something inside him that made her feel sorry for him it wasn't just his wounds that bother her it look as if he had his Heart pulled right out of his very soul but yet he was still so nice and restpectful now you all know if Inuyasha. being nice and restpectful to a women and well anyone there something wrong with him.

So o hope you all well like it. I'am working on some chapter so i'am working on my spelling and everything i'am trying to make it so people can read this alittle easier but it will take me some time to get this all right but i hope you all will give me a chance.

So let us begin shall we.


	2. What the hell is your promble

What are you.

let go.

Inuyasha, had just had the wrost day ever he felt like His soul had been crush a 2ed time frist Kikyo, pin him to a fucking tree even though it was all Narku's doing she still did it because she didn't belive in him she didn't trust him to be her man and friend.

So now here He was sitting in the park in the future world where he just min, ago came to see Kagome, but what he saw Broke his heart she was with that boy Hojo again and this time she was making out with the guy so now he knew he had been cheated on by Kagome,  
could things get any worst he thought to himself.

Then Inuyasha, was about to run away for Good and never come back to Kagome, strangely Kagome, was just like Kikyo, they both betrayed Him and He would never forgive them both He was just finish with everybody all these heartless people and everything in His Mind He was just ready to Run.

Then out of the blue Inuyasha, felt something New very different what was it then He knew what He was Scenting it was evil. there was Evil near by but that not right Kagome's Said there was now evil in her world could she of been wrong about Demon's still living in the world thought Inuyasha, so he ran off following the evil powers near by.

So when He got there in front of him was the ugliest monster he had ever seen.

It look like some kind of frog looking Monster but something else in it to yuck was the only thing he could think of.

Then right there was a women a warrior fighting with it.

Her hair was has gold has the sun her deep blue eyes that were like the night time sky, and soft sink that look nice, she was very beautiful Inuyasha, had never seen anyone like her she had magic too he could sent it, it was powerful, then he came out of his thought when he seen the monster grab her and hold her down well hid mouth open and was about to hit her with it power. there was one thing Inuyasha's knew and that this thing was No Demon.

No, I have to do something yelled Inuyasha, Trying to Help out so He jump down infornt of the Monstar Taking His Sword out and Cutting the Monstar with it.

Who did that yelled the Monster let go of that Girl yelled Inuyasha.

Never now get lost and I shall spear your Life say's the Monster. well good luck with that yelled Inuyasha, acting with full power now trying to protect the Girl too without hurting Her so when He Hit the Monster He drop Sailor Moon, where she fell into the lake water.

Ahhhh yelled the Monster.

Yeah take that you creep say's Inuyasha.

He knock out the Monster for a moment.

Ah say's Serena, coming out from under the water she was soaked wet from Head to Foot.

Oh I'm so sorry Miss that was Dumb say's Inuyasha, picking her up out of the water.

Yeah didn't anyone ever tell you that it is not wise to jump into a battle that does not concern you at all say's Serena. Well I'm sorry but I think I just save your life say's Inuyasha, with his temper rising a little bit. What get over yourself what make you think I even wanted to be save did you ever think maybe I just didn't care if I die or not say's Sailor Moon. Well I think I'm still in need of a thank you but you seem not to have any Gratitude at all for Me saving your Life say's Inuyasha.

You basted yelled the Monster Getting up then throwing very powerful attack at Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon, Both.

Oh No yelled Inuyasha. grabbing Sailor Moon, body holding her close to him when the attack Hit where she was safe but Inuyasha, took a Bad Hit right though the back where it cut Him all the way though again.

( Man He does get hurt alot doesn't He)

Sailor Moon, got up from under Inuyasha, looking at Him and She seen that He really was trying to Protect Her but why He a Demon why should she care at all thought Sailor Moon.

why the hell did you do that Asks Sailor Moon, with a sacred voice.

Inuyasha got off the ground. that was a dirty Trick now take this yelled Inuyasha, using His Sword true power.

Then Sailor Moon, Seen the Power was strong but not eoff, has the monster just laugh at Inuyasha, weak attacks.

Is that the best you can do Half Breed yelled out the Monster. You haven't seen anything yelled Inuyasha. trying again but this time he used that backlash wave attack He learn later in the TV Show anyway.

But when all of Inuyasha's power seem not to be doing very much damage to the evil Monster. that when Sailor Moon, added some of Her own power to it as well.

with Her new found power. Moon shining Star Attack yelled Sailor Moon. Using Her Powerful new staff It shut out a brite Light along with star's too they mix into Inuyasha's attack that the monster was turn to dust.

Wow that was great say's Inuyasha, really well I guess you are waiting for Me to say thanks say's Sailor Moon. well started Inuyasha, thank you say's Sailor Moon. cutting him off. Yeah whatever say's Inuyasha.

After that Inuyasha, was about to walk away but couldn't walk anymore He fell to the floor.

Are you OK yelled Sailor Moon. Oh great I'm talking to a Demon now and I'm caring about Him I can't let myself be lead a stray say's Sailor Moon. about to walk away but then seen Him still laying there on the ground I can't leave him I owe Him one say's Serena.

So She pick him up put his arm around her Neck and shoulders then take's Her other arm around His wise and started to walk out of the park with Him She was surprise that she could even carry Him she found herself becoming strong everyday more and more but why was Sailor Moon, so strong what was is about Her soul that made Her different from all the others.

so that it on this chapter sorry i had to change my chapters i'am just fixing them is all so if something seem diffeneit then you know why.

later.


	3. Where are we

What are you.

About an 15 min later.

Where are we Ask Inuyasha, a little tired and powerless hanging over Sailor Moon's shoulder. He had to lean on Her, He was having a hard time walking the wound was getting worst it felt like it was going to kill him or pass out.

We are almost there I'm taking You to My Old Hide out Say's Sailor Moon.

To where Asks Inuyasha, with His feet giving out on Him.

It My old hang out spot no one knows about it I built it when I was a child it was my hideout it a hidden hut in the mountain be hide these Tree and bushes say's Sailor Moon.

No one come out to this place anymore not many people come to this park at all if they do they never come to close to lake that right there people like the new park that was built last Year, it more fun then this one but I still love this park it the one place I could always go to think say's Sailor Moon. So you can used this hideout till your wound heal and you are ready to walk and go back to where ever you came from say's Sailor Moon trying to sound strong and leadership tone of voice.

Inuyasha, had been listening to this girl's voice and he could sent it and Hear it. He saw right threw her she was lying though her teeth. she felt sorry for him and she was trying to help him but she kept acting like she didn't care and she wanted to get rude of him as fast as possible has she could. but when he look her in the eye's she felt sorry for Him for getting hurt because of Her plus she seem like she was having some kind of promble going on.

Look Lady don't think this is your fault say's Inuyasha.

What are you talking about Asks Sailor Moon, in a strong tone voice not trying to be so obvious with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

You feel sorry for Me because you think your the reason I'm in this much pain right Asks Inuyasha, in His normal tone voice. Well yeah you put yourself out there for Me and got hurt trying to protect me say's Sailor Moon, going silent for a Moment.

What the hell did you think you were doing trying to save Me anyway what the hell is your promble say's Sailor Moon, trying to find out why he save her in the first place. What are you talking about girl Asks Inuyasha being himself.

saving Me no Demon would put themselves out there for someone that not a Demon them self's say's Sailor Moon.

Oh I get where this is going say's Inuyasha. where what is going asks Sailor Moon. you think that all Demon's are evil don't you Asks Inuyasha. Well yeah they are all evil so why are you trying to save Me for then Asks Sailor Moon, but Inuyasha, cut her off. She try to talk again but Inuyasha, cut her off again.

You don't know anything about Demon's and you don't know why do you say's Inuyasha. look you shouldn't of save Me cause now I have to repay you for what you done that why I will let you live this time say's Sailor Moon. looking away from Inuyasha, so she didn't look him in the eyes.

Your all talk say's Inuyasha. what that supposed to mean Asks Sailor Moon, still feeling like Her Hand was in the Cookie Jar. You owe Me so you feel like protecting Me now say's Inuyasha.

Sailor Moon, couldn't believe how much this Demon was right about how she felt but she couldn't let herself be lean a stray by him no matter how good looking He was. but He was right about how she felt.

So what if it is how I feel but like I said I have a responsibly to protect the people of this city so if you ever try to turn around and kill anyone I will have no choice but to hunt you down say's Sailor Moon. being serious with him now.

You don't have to worry about Me killing Human's I don't kill for pleasures say's Inuyasha. I only kill Demon's and Monster like that thing back there say's Inuyasha. wait you protect people Asks Sailor Moon. yes me and my friends from my time say's Inuyasha. your time what do you mean your time Asks Sailor Moon. look I'm too weak to keep talking right now I would like to sleep now say's Inuyasha. I understand say's Sailor Moon. she still had question about him but she knew He needing to be heal and fast so she left him alone to sleep and then finger she would come back later and heal the wounds herself there was no way she could take him to a doctor because they would be sacred of him for sure.

Oh one thing before you go to sleep Asks Sailor Moon.

What is it Asks Inuyasha. Has Sailor Moon, laid Inuyasha, down now on a small bed in the room. What is your name Asks Sailor moon. Why do you need to know asks Inuyasha. I like to thank the man who save Me and I would hate to keep calling you Demon so I would like to call you by your real name say's Sailor Moon. Inuyasha, took a deep breath and spook his name, It Inuyasha, say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, I will remember that say's Sailor Moon. she turn to leave out the door, wait say's Inuyasha. yes what is it Asks Sailor Moon, you didn't tell me your name either say's Inuyasha. My name is Sailor Moon has a worrier of the Moon has a sailor shoulders say's Sailor Moon. I see well thank you for letting me used your child hood home say's Inuyasha. it fine see you soon say's Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon it a beautiful name for a worrier say's Inuyasha to himself, wait what I'm I thinking the last thing I want is to get to close to someone again the last time I trusted again I got cheated on how could I almost forget that No I have to get healed and then get back home then Yelled At Kagome, for cheating on Me more then anything I can't let this girl get to Me I have to be strong but why do I sent sadness from Her as well why?, No don't think about it She not My promble I don't even want to Know I just want to get better then start all over again But one thing I do know is that I will Never again Fall In Love Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha it a prefect Name for him thought Sailor Moon, wait No I can't think like that He a Demon I'm a Princess and I'm a worrier I won't let Myself fall in Love ever again I don't want to get hurt again I vow I will never Fall in Love again Say's Sailor Moon.

She started running for home when she was just about out of the park she turn back into Her humen body form.

Has Serena Tuskion.

well that it for not sorry it taken me some time to fix some of these chapter i'am working on my chapter so people have and easier time reading it thanks.


	4. Telling the truth

Agent the rules.

Sailor Moon, had been watching over Inuyasha, for three hole days and Not a Movement from Inuyasha, she was beginning to worry about Him.

Inuyasha, wake up right now yelled Sailor Moon, becoming worried.

Um!has Inuyasha, was moving slowing. Um Who there thought Inuyasha, in His Mind. Hey wake up say's a Voice.

who's voice is that Asks Inuyasha. then He finally open His eyes. Um thought Inuyasha, has Sailor Moon was hanging over His body shaking him trying to wake Him up.

Oh it you again Say's Inuyasha. You been asleep for 3 days I wanted you to wake so you could get some food into you Say's Sailor Moon, with a worried look in Her eye's. Oh is that all Say's Inuyasha. Yes I was sacred alright don't do that again you hear Me say's Sailor Moon, being her suborn self. whatever like I should care about You Say's Inuyasha. well find then I guess you take it from here then Say's Sailor Moon. wait Say's Inuyasha, in a low voice. What Asks Sailor Moon.

I'm really hungry Say's Inuyasha. fingers Say's Sailor Moon.

Alright Here let Me take a Look at your wounds and then I will give you your food say's Sailor Moon. there find the last time you change them I only need to be change once Say's Inuyasha. will you just sit still and let me do this Say's Sailor Moon. Hey I let you do it last time so stay away from Me Say's Inuyasha. Dam it Inuyasha, if you don't roll over right now I will make you so don't fight with Me Yelled Sailor Moon, losing control of Her own temper. Inuyasha, was shock at Her outbreak She wasn't anything like Kikyo, or Kagome, she had a hole different type of temper along with other things. find the sooner I get you to shut up Say's Inuyasha.

all right here we go Say's Serena. pulling Inuyasha's shirt off of his body. the last time she did this she didn't think about it very much plus it was dark out but it was day time. and She finally took a good look at Inuyasha's Body. Wow thought Sailor Moon.

What are you looking at Asks Inuyasha. nothing let see we just rewrap this bandage here then were done Say's Sailor Moon, changing the subject really quick.

Here just like I promise Here your food I hope you like it Say's Sailor Moon. Inuyasha, look down at His food it look like a lot of different foods a sandwich roost beef and some kind of cury and other food along with things to drink. Inuyasha, just started to dig in the food.

Wow that was amazing food Say's Inuyasha, out loud rubbing his belly knowing He was full. I'm glad you like it Say's Sailor Moon, smiling at Him. Ah thought Inuyasha, has He look Her back in the eye's. Huh anyway I should get going now Say's Sailor Moon. Wait a Min, Asks Inuyasha.

Yes Asks Sailor Moon, turning around in a very cute way with a smile on Her face. I,, Did you sleep next to Me at All in that chair Asks Inuyasha. Huh what are you talking about Asks Sailor Moon. they other night when you clean Me up you slept here didn't you Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did I wanted to make sure no one found you is all Say's Sailor Moon. Your a bad Liar Say's Inuyasha. Ok so I was worried about you big deal Say's Sailor moon, with a white face. Lol! Inuyasha, laugh for the first time in along time.

What so funny yelled Sailor Moon, being herself. You are just too cute Say's Inuyasha. Huh did you just call Me cute Asks Sailor Moon. Yes I did you keep on trying to be a bad ass But you are just a softy Say's Inuyasha, laughing a little. So what get over yourself Inuyasha, Say's Sailor Moon. You should get over yourself Say's Inuyasha. Well tell Me about you and then Maybe I will get over Myself Say's Inuyasha. what I'm not telling you My life Secretes Say's Sailor Moon blushing. all right find but don't expect Me to tell you anything about Me cause if You don't talk then I don't talk Say's Inuyasha, with his arms crossing over the other one. Ok find I'll tell you everything there is about Me but if you ever hurt anyone that I love or care about then I will hunt you down a and Hurt you Say's Sailor Moon.

I promise I won't hurt you or anyone I swear on My Mother grave I won't Hurt anyone Say's Inuyasha. Alright find we have a deal if I tell you My story then you tell Me all about you Ok Asks Sailor Moon. find it a deal Say's Inuyasha. great so I'll start Say's Sailor Moon.

but let talk outside it a beautiful day Say's Sailor Moon. Ok it find with Me I guess Say's Inuyasha.

So they both went outside Inuyasha, bought his sandwich with Him to finish eating.

Both Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon, sat down right not looking out onto the river.

well to start off is to go back to the beginning so My Name is Serena Tuskino. I was born in the winter. December 18th 1989. I have always love lily's has my favorite flower. I love the color blue and Red. My dream is to find a wonderful Man who will love me for me Say's Serena. ( I really don't honestly know when Her birthday is in the English version I think she is in June. but otherwise I just put her birthday in winter the same has Inuyasha. I wanted them to have something in common)

Well it all started about 7 years ago. I was sitting in my room my mother was mad at Me for failing another test At school so she kick Me out for along time so I had to go study for another test but after the long hours trying to study witch seem like a hell hole the hole dam time Say's Serena, with bored look along with a voice that just hated the sound of it.

Inuyasha, laugh He thought all girls in this time were crazy about school like Kagome. Kagome, would always be bitching about missing a test. I thought all girls like to get though a test so they get out of high school and get a real job or whatever Say's Inuyasha.

are you crazy I hate school Say's Sailor Moon. but I don't have to worried about it cause I'm out of school now Say's Serena, I see so do you have a job Asks Inuyasha.

Yes 2 but mostly one Say's Serena. like what do you do Asks Inuyasha. I'm a waitress Say's Serena. Ah what Asks Inuyasha. I wait table and give people there food Say's Serena. Oh I see so you work with food well that not so bad I love food Say's Inuyasha. I like this food you bought with you it really good say's Inuyasha, taken another bite out of his roast beef sandwich. um this is great tasting Say's Inuyasha. Well I'm glad you like it Say's Serena. sure do so go on you were saying Say's Inuyasha. OK will I got my powers from Luna.

about in 2 hour she had told the most of the years she spent fighting. Inuyasha, was shock when she called herself the Moon Princess He had always love those storie but he never thought they were real though. so i held up my end of the deal now you tell me everything there is to know about you Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

Ah um where to start Say's Inuyasha.

well how about you start at the beginning like when you were born or so Say's Serena. OK I was born in the middle of winter, I'm not sure the year ok it like 200 years ago but being here in the future then that would make me about 700 years old if I live in your time so I believe to be about 206 years old Say's Inuyasha.

Serena, just blink her eyes a few time confused by that.

OK what do you mean when you say 200 years old you look like the age of a 25 year old to Me Say's Serena. that because Demon's age slowly but you are right if I wasn't seal to that dam tree I would look older then this Say's Inuyasha. what do you mean by that Asks Serena. it a very long story but if time hadn't stop for Me I would only be about 27 years old but in demon age I'm 200 years old but in human age 27 Say's Inuyasha. look I will tell you how everything happen Say's Inuyasha.

3 hour took Inuyasha to explan everything to Serena.

Wow I'm sorry Inuyasha, Say's Serena. It OK Serena, I have gotten used to being alone but every time I open my heart to anyone they always turn around and try to hurt Me just like Kagome, The night We Met that day I found Her cheating on Me with another Boy she was so into Him in way She never was like that with Me I thought she was the one I was meant to Be with forever My Wife The Mother of my babies but I guess I was wrong Say's Inuyasha. Serena, lighting began crying again.

Ah are you crying Asks Inuyasha. No of course not Say's Serena. Ah yes you are crying I can see the tear falling from your eyes Say's Inuyasha, moving his hand to Serena's face and bushing the tears aside. Hey are you crying for Me Asks Inuyasha, do you feel sorry for me now Asks Inuyasha. No it just You and I have something that bind us together Inuyasha, Say's Serena.

What do you mean Asks Inuyasha. I too was cheated on Inuyasha, the same night We met Say's Serena, crying. You were cheated on also Say's Inuyasha. that why I didn't care if I died but you wouldn't let Me be killed back there Say's Serena. you wanted that monster to kill you Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did Say's Serena. why would you do such a idiot move Asks Inuyasha.

Because I felt worthless like no one care about Me anymore and I thought My friends they all were dating and some of them are even getting married and I wasn't so I thought there was something wrong with Darien, and I. But ever sent He went away to collage He was acting like I was some kind of promble to Him he started acting like Me being with Him in front of his friends they would laugh at Me for being a freak most of the time Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, look at Serena's face she was really crush just like He was. then 3 days ago I went to his apartment He said he was coming back home. So I thought it would be a great idea to go over and see him, and He was in His bedroom having Sex with another girl and She was not Me He had told me that He didn't want to go on with lying to Me so He broke Up with me so He could be with that other women Say's Serena, crying harder.

Inuyasha, felt himself burning up inside why did He even care about Her at all. All she did was take care of him why is he even telling her all his Secrets anyway but He couldn't help it He wanted to Help Her out He owe Her one anyway. but then again She never left his side not once she care for him she stich him she grave Him Food, she gave him a hideout for himself and she did sit there and was over him protecting him He owe her one but that not what He felt he felt like there should be more then just an I own you.

Serena, forget about that asshole and same thing goes for me about Kagome, if they don't see what they have right in fornt of them then they aren't real lover's nore frends witch I'm telling you that I'm here for you I will help you out after all I'm the one who owes you now Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, you don't owe me nothing Say's Serena. Yes I do beside I want to stay for awhile that if you will let Me I need some more time before My body heal fully but I need sometime to think about what I want for My life now sent Kagome, and I are over I would like to give it some time to think about what I should do with My life so if your alright with it I would like to live here in this hideout for a little while beside we could hang out here and there Say's Inuyasha. You want to stay with Me Say's Serena. yes please Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Say's Serena. what is it Asks Inuyasha. She move forward and kiss Inuyasha's lips. He was shock by far. what the thought Inuyasha. but He fell into the Kiss anyway.

She kiss harder then before Inuyasha, just kept going with Her till She push him to the ground laying down on top of him. Inuyasha, was shock by the straght she had. but He really like it so He roll them over where He was on top of Her, then He pull away for air and letting her breath too.

Wow that was crazy say's Inuyasha, looking her in the eye's from above Her. I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I have to go Say's Serena.

wait don't go Say's Inuyasha. I can't believe I just did that to you I'm Sorry Inuyasha, I should never of kiss you Say's Serena. well I like it Say's Inuyasha. Me too Say's Serena. but I'm shoulder I can't let anyone know I save you plus little lone Kiss you Say's Serena, blushing. well who has to know it can be are little Secret we can hang out everyday or something like that Say's Inuyasha. you really want to do this is Asks Serena. I do I like that I made a new friend little lone good looking one at that Say's Inuyasha. You have got to be the sweetest Demon I have ever met Say's Serena, blushing hard red again. Inuyasha, blush too.

So I will see you tomorrow then Asks Inuyasha. Yes after work but yes Say's Serena. OK then Say's Inuyasha. yeah Say's Serena, blushing the color of his clothes.

She started to turn away but Inuyasha, grab ahold of Her hand pulling her into Him where He began kissing Her again.

it was her turn to be shock by Him but Kiss him back there was something about Him it felt nice kissing Him.

That was sure unexpected Say's Serena, Yes it was but it wasn't so hard doing it either Say's Inuyasha. Oh boy I have a bad feeling I could fall in love with this type of magic Say's Serena. what magic Asks Inuyasha, your sweetness you kindness everything even your temper could get me in the brightest mood for letting go of my own anger at time's Say's Serena. Wow that was very nice of you to say Say's Inuyasha. yeah well I think we could make this work after all Say's Serena. Ok if you are sure it will then let see each other everyday about this time Say's Inuyasha. or at least whenever your not busy at least meet Me everyday and that well work just find for Me Say's Inuyasha. Ok it a deal Say's Serena. Now let take a look at your wounds again make sure the wound hasn't reopen again Say's Serena.

it find it all heal up Say's Inuyasha. you sure better let Me take a look beside you just got roll on top of Me and you may have reopen it Say's Serena. ok but you won't see anything Say's Inuyasha.

So how it look Asks Inuyasha. There nothing really there anymore Say's Serena. I told you My body heals much faster Say's Inuyasha. I guess so but it still amazing Say's Serena. thank you your body isn't that bad either Say's Inuyasha, blushing. what Asks Serena, beat red. that not what I meant Say's Serena, being defensive now. Oh my it would seem your hand is caught in the cookie Jar Say's Inuyasha, smiling. Oh god He just so impressive thought Serena. Well My Mother well be getting worried I should go now Say's Serena.

Oh No Momma no worry as long has your with me she won't Say's Inuyasha, teasing Her by warping His arms around her small body. what I don't think so Say's Serena. can't you see it Me and You married under one of the finest churches of all and all eye's are on Us making everyone jealous mostly the ones who have hurt us Say's Inuyasha.

In your dreams Inuyasha, Say's Serena. oh come on would being married to Me really be all that bad Asks Inuyasha. well No your strong and powerful you could take great care of your family if you had one, better then Darien, could possibly Say's Serena. Well then Asks Inuyasha. look Inuyasha, your very cute but I must be serious about this I have to make sure I plan out my future and most of all make sure the people of this city are safe Say's Serena.

Stop it Say's Inuyasha. stop what Asks Serena, talking like that you don't owe these people your life maybe protecting them is something worth giving but not your life and even if your future has you married doesn't mean you can't safe the day and all of that Say's Inuyasha. well I guess your right but Has Serena, started to talk but,,,,no you don't Say's Inuyasha, cutting Serena, off.

Ok one how do you know what I was going to even Say Asks Serena. look Serena, you area strong beautiful women you don't need to prove yourself to anyone just be yourself stop trying to make everyone else happy try for once to make yourself happy Say's Inuyasha. forget about your friends for just this once and your Ex and all the people of earth you can't possibly take care of everyone you would have to be God for to be able to do such a thing but your not you are only a girl who has been chosen to be apart of many different but rear People that are given great gifts power but what they used there power is up to them but how you used it show you who you are Say's Inuyasha. thank you Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Well I hope you will think about yourself a little more cause you do have a right to have your own happiness and if Darien, want to a creep then let him you just need to move on too and maybe you two weren't meant to be together maybe you were meant to be with someone else someone who can appreciate what he has right in front of Him Say's Inuyasha.

Your right I never really tried to live my own life I was always suck between trying to make Darien, look good and proving I was good eoff when He was the one who didn't love me for who I was and being Sailor Moon is apart of me and if He can't take me for who I'm then He can go fuck his new girlfriend because I'm done trying to be someone I'm not Say's Serena. I'm always trying to make the other girl life happy but Me I never went and did the things I truly wanted to do because I stop being human I just betray my human heart and by doing that I lost my human heart for awhile it was like I was under a spell being in love with Darien, fighting it was like in everyday event and I just got so lost into that. My life was like time had stop like I was in a box and I couldn't get out. thank you Inuyasha, truly thanks Say's Serena. your welcome Say's Inuyasha, sealing the deal once again by Kissing Her. She willing kiss back this time turn it into a great kiss.

Inuyasha, was going though his head.

why i'm doing this Her words everything Her month i'm going crazy inside it feel like my Demon inside me is trying to get out of me why is it actting like this i know i like this girl but still why do i feel like lust is building up inside me like i want this girls body like want her to be mine and Mine alone.

Inuyasha, had pull away from the kiss holding her close to him. i should be going now take care Inuyasha Say's Serena.

Serena, had gone home.

Oh Serena, your friends are here Say's Serena's Mother. Coming yelled Serena, has she walk down stairs.

oh Hi Amy, Rai, Mina And Leta. what are you all doing here and so late at night Say's Serena.

well Luna, told us about Darien, cheating on You Say's Mina out loud. Oh she did, did she Asks Serena. look Serena, why didn't you say anything to us about what happen Asks Leta. I'm sorry but at the time I was just to hurt to speak about it Say's Serena. it doesn't matter Serena, you should of told us we are suppose to be there for you what if something were to happen to you because you got so careless Say's Rai. look I know I should but I just couldn't ok Say's Serena, in tears. that not good eoff Say's Rai. That eoff Rai, can't you see Serena, is heart broken Say's Leta. no she should of told us about this the future king of the moon kingdom and Rini's father has just cheating on Serena, Say's Rai. Don't talk about Rini, Rai, it hurt me to know that I may never be able to see her or that she may not even be born what if the future is over and Rini, will never return and be gone and I have to choose a new husband Say's Serena, crying.

No don't think that way Serena, we will see Rini, again and Darien, and You can still be together don't worry we will make Him regret leaving but I promise you two will make up you always do no matter what happen with You and Darien, you always go back in the end so don't worry about this Say's Rai. you know what your right Rai, Say's Serena, in a strong tone now.

What to you mean Serena, Asks Mina. No I do always forgive Darien, for everything He has ever done to Me but not this time He had Sex with another women, I will miss Rini, but if I ever meet a new man I promise you Rini, I will bring you into this world maybe you will have a different father but I pray you will still have your sweet heart and strong and sweet Say's Serena.

No Serena, that not what I meant for you to do Say's Rai. No Rai He cheated on Me what make me think He may not do it again in the future who to say He not doing it right now with Neo Queen Serenity, how I'm I to know if she hasn't been cheated on By King Darien, Say's Serena. She got a point Say's Mina, yes she dose Say's Amy. Serena's right what if Darien, did cheat again Serena, would end up hurt again Say's Leta. yeah that right Leta, I want to meet someone who can appreciate Me for who I'm and for what He got in his life Say's Serena.

No Serena, this is the future weather we like it or not Say's Rai. I never thought you would go agents My happiness Say's Serena, No it not that it just I have come to know Rini, and the future was perfect for us all why would Darien. do such a thing Say's Rai. you say you don't believe Serena, Rai, Say's Mina. I don't think He meant to do what He did what if he was drunk or anything like how do we know it couldn't have been a mistake Asks Rai. it wasn't a mistake Rai it was really happing in front of Me He even said that He couldn't go on living this way with Me Say's Serena. I'm finish with Him Say's Serena. So please leave Say's Serena. ok Serena, were leaving but if you need to talk you know you can always call me Say's Leta. yes please Say's Serena. very come on Rai, Serena, wishes to leave Say's Leta.

so they all left with it had taken along time trying to fight with Rai. to get her to leave.

so Serena, went to take a bath She fought with Luna, alittle bit. but after some time she went to bed and.

She had dream about Her And Inuyasha, together in a world were they didn't have to hide She was smiling deeply in her dream.

that it for now hope you all right.


	5. Oh Boy there is love in the Air

What are you.

Serena had went to take a bath that night and was thinking about how she could make this work out with Inuyasha, how she could keep it a Secret from the Girls without them finding out about her little afair with Inuyasha how to know maybe she well tall Jupiter at least she was the only pereon she would truth with such informanion.

Serena had got out and went to her bedroom.

Hey girl where have you been say's Leta. Oh Leta, what are you doing here asks Serena. well I'm here because we all thought you shouldn't be left alone you do get reckless when your alone say's Leta. I'm fine Leta, I really don't want to see anyone right now say's Serena. Oh come on Serena, it nothing bad really You and Darien will get back together again you always do no matter how much he has hurt you He always come Back to you and you always forgive Him and take Him back like always so don't worry He will be back for you anytime now say's Leta. yeah Leta's right Darien, has always come running right back into your arms and give you everything and all you ever wanted say's Rai.

No I'm never going back to that jerk ever I'm going to find someone else who understands Me and truly Love Me for Me I'm now just some kind of Little toy Darien, can play around with say's Serena, very mad now.

Who ever said you were a toy Asks Leta. it doesn't matter Leta, He and I are forever Over this time say's Serena. now I'm going to bed now so goodnight say's Serena, who had slam her door shut.

Wow she must be in a lot of pain right now say's Mina. I think we should just leave Her alone it would be best to let her deal with her feelings on Her own say's Amy. yeah I agree say's Leta. let go Rai, say's Mina. OK fine but if she doesn't cheer up soon I'm going to have to smack it out of Her say's Rai. OK let go say's Amy. fine let go say's Mina.

Serena, was looking up at Her Bedrooms wall and thinking about what they just said there wrong this time Darien, well reget leaving Her because she was going to make Him reget is Mistake forever, she will make sure of it now what she needed to do was to make sure no one knew about Her and Inuyasha, other wise she didn't know what she was going to do but she hope she wouldn't have to fight her Friends but are they truely friends if they want to take away something that make you happy true friend wouldn't do that to someone that she did know.

Serena, are you feeling alright you been acting strange say's Luna. I'm fine I just had a few bad days I would like to be left alone say's Serena. OK fine I will leave you alone but can you answer Me this one thing Asks Luna. what is it Luna, Asks Serena. Why is it that I sent a Demon's sent on you say's Luna. Oh well I was fighting a Demon that got in My way at first he push me to the ground but I got away by turning him to dust with my Powers say's Serena. Oh ok just glad you weren't hurt say's Luna. I can take care of my safe Luna, say's Serena ok, ok I can take a hint I'm leaving now I'm going to go over to Mina's house say's Luna. yeah just go to your boyfriend say's Serena. see ya say's Luna, after Luna left she felt something was wrong with Serena, she wasn't acting like herself something was going on with Serena.

That girl is up to something, something she doesn't want us to know about say's Luna maybe i should just give her some time alone to work things out say's Luna.

Serena had falling asleep and was Dreaming about being with Inuyasha and what it could be like if everyone had love him like they loved her.


	6. What could have happen to Inuyasha

What are you.

3 months later.

Hey Sango, Miroku, how have you been Ask's Kagome, walking up to Sango.

Oh Hello Kagome, I miss you say's Sango. I miss you too say's Miroku. I miss all of you say's Kagome. Kagome your back yelled Shippbo. who had jump right into Kagome's arms Mommy I miss you why have you been gone for so long asks Shippbo.

well I had a lot to think about I did something that I wish I hadn't but I'm here to fix my mistake that I made say's Kagome. why what did you do Asks Sango. wait why are you all acting like you still care about Me Asks Kagome. are you feeling OK Kagome, were your friends we wouldn't turn are back on you or Inuyasha say's Miroku. oh I see say's Kagome.

So Inuyasha, hasn't told you then say's Kagome. told us what Asks Sango. it doesn't matter I have to Talk to Inuyasha, first before I talk to all of you do you know where I can find him Asks Kagome. Ah Kagome, I thought He was with you the hole time in the future with you say's Miroku. We haven't seen Inuyasha, for 3 months say's Sango. what say's Kagome, he never came back from your time 3 month ago say's Miroku. you don't think something happen to him do you asks Shippbo. oh no he could be in so much trouble if everyone see him for real say's Kagome. well wait maybe he did come back and we just haven't seen him say's Miroku. this is all my fault that he ran away say's Kagome. what are you saying Kagome, Asks Sango.

well I have been sneaking be hide Inuyasha's back say's Kagome. with a regret face, what do you mean Kagome, Asks Miroku. well at first I thought that Inuyasha, and I weren't getting anyway in are life's together so I cheated on Him with another guy but at first I thought Hojo, was better for Me. I just wanted to try to have a real love life and at first I thought that maybe the love I felt for Inuyasha, was just a crush say's Kagome. but then I told Inuyasha, that I didn't want to go though with the marriage and that I wanted to brake up and end it for good say's Kagome. but then I found out Hojo wasn't the man I thought he was and I felt bad because I had a fling with Hojo and a dumb fling that I wish I could take back. and that why I came back to look for Inuyasha. and tell him I was wrong and prey that he would take me back Say's Kagome. I understand what you say Kagome, but what you did was wrong and I'm sure Inuyasha, is somewhere right now heartbroken and feeling alone say's Miroku.

Mean while.

Oh Inuyasha, this is so much fun spook Serena, on the back of Inuyasha. He took her out for a ride and wanted to show her the land that she was born from he clam up a mountain and took Serena, out for a date and it was just beautiful He set up a picnic for them and he even grave her flowers now does that sound like the Inuyasha we all know. but if he doesn't be nice he won't be able to get the girl to fall in love with him so this time around for love it all or nothing so he was going out for the hole deal. he was going to get Sailor Moon to fall in love with him and become his Mate forever.

anyway.

Look Sango. like I said I'm sorry I came back here to clean up the mess and fix everything so can you tell Me where Inuyasha, would go if he was Mad Asks Kagome. he only has two places to go say's Keada. what say's Kagome 1st Kikyo's grave or his Mother's grave say's Keada. yeah that would be the most places to fine him say's Sango. yeah that where I would look say's Miroku. good I'm going to go take a look say's Kagome. OK I'm going with you Kagome say's Miroku. just so nothing happen to you say's Miroku. thanks Miroku say's Kagome.

2 hours later from looking for Inuyasha, they even went to Toitoise House to see if he had seen Inuyasha. and then talk to Moyga too.

your saying my Mastar Inuyasha, has been gone for 3 months say's Moyga. yeah he mad at me say's Kagome. well it not like master to just run away say's Moyga. I know but you see I well I did something bad to and hurtful to Inuyasha. and I want to say I'm sorry and fix it say's Kagome. well that the last time I saw him was 3 month ago when he went to your world Kagome, he went after you say's Moyga. what say's Kagome, you mean you think he hasn't come back though the well say's Miroku. no I was waiting for Master Inuyasha, to come back for 3 weeks and he never did so I came back here say's Moyga. oh no what if something happen to him what if he in jail for caring a weapon or in some kind of lap were people are doing tested on him say's Kagome. worried now I have to go say's Kagome. She went back to the future again Miroku, had told her that he would keep his eye open for Inuyasha, to come back.

Later that night.

Oh Mom where could he be say's Kagome crying her eye's out thinking something bad had happen to Inuyasha. I don't know Kagome, but if Inuyasha, want to be found he will but maybe he did go home and everybody just didn't even know he sneak Past them say's Kagome's Mother. well it your fault sis, if you weren't having sex with that other boy Hojo, maybe Inuyasha, wouldn't of run away from you say's Souta. shut up it was a mistake say's Kagome. well I guess your just going to have to live with that mistake because Inuyasha, wouldn't be dumb eoff to come back to you if I know Inuyasha he prombley having the best day of his life with a new women who love him and not treat him like there no fun because there no sex in there love life say's Souta. I said Shut up yelled Kagome. who went to her room.

althought Souta, was right about Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, take that say's Serena. throwing a snowball at Inuyasha, He jump up and it mess Inuyasha, try throwing a Ball of snow at Serena, but He miss Her too So He jump out from out be hide a tree and pushes Serena, to the ground playfully. and He was being cuddly with Serena, they both lay down on the ground in the snow with Serena.

And Inuyasha's Head over Serena's chest and Serena, was holding on to Inuyasha, she couldn't believe how much fun she was having Darien, hadn't done anything like this in years. but she was more happier then she been in years all she knew now was that she truly believe that she was falling for him. everyday made it feel so much fun and laughter Inuyasha, truly understood Her and She understood Him to they always talk about there dreams and what they want in life Serena's Dream was to be a wedding dress maker and then to be a mother and have a family of her own someday. and Inuyasha just wanted a family he didn't know about a job mostly he wanted to be a Demon slayer to help people still. but He also wanted Serena to come live with him but he didn't want to sacred her so he was moving slow with her so he wouldn't scare her off so he took it easy with her but most the time when he was human on the night of the new moon he take her out to dinner dates and all then when he was in his demon form he take her out for rides and does a lot more.

The Girls were starting to stick there nose in Serena's Life. so she told them to back the fuck off and let her have her own life they all have there own boyfriends and are all happy so why must they butt into her life and make her feel bad about the brake up with Darien. when she didn't even want to be with him anymore and what suck the most was Darien wanted to get her back and he ask the girls to help him and so they kept trying to set Serena and Darien back up. but everytime she blow him off and went to hang out with Inuyasha. and she sometime stay out all night a fell asleep with Inuyasha in the hut.

Hope you injoy.


	7. Sailor Mar's Plan B

What are you.

Serena, woke up right next to Inuyasha, in bed with him. His arm was wrap around Her body she couldn't believe how happy she was and how she truly felt for Inuyasha's she truly Love him now and she would run away with him if that what it took for her to be happy, so she started to get up.

Hey where do you think your going asks Inuyasha. Um to my house my grandfather is visting this week and it up to me to keep him happy in the morning to keep him company anyway he will be getting up anytime now and I have to start his breakfast say's Serena. Oh I see well I'm going to miss you say's Inuyasha hugging her. I will miss you too say's Serena, but I will be back with some food for you too say's Serena. well I like the sound of that say's Inuyasha. right so I have to go now see you later I love you say's Serena. without even noticing she just said that out loud. bye, bye say's Serena and she walk out the door.

She love me say's Inuyasha. to Himself he was so happy to here those words cause he was going to tell her how he felt about her too but was afade she wouldn't want to hear that a Half demon was in love with her but they had been doing thing that seem more like lovers.

Serena. was running down the street to Her House when Leta, seen Her run by so she call's out Serena's Name.

Serena yelled Leta. Ah said Serena, has she turn around.

Oh Hello Leta, sorry I haven't been around lately been busy say's Serena. Oh I see where you head it to Asks Leta. Um Home My Grandfather, is in town and I have to be going cause I'm making him his breakfast say's Serena. ok I see hey wait yelled Leta. Yes what is it Asks Serena. why don't you want to hang out with us anymore Asks Leta. No it not like that Leta, it just I have been busy and I just want to do what right for Me and you are going to Collage and Mina, is a Actor. Amy, is training to be a doctor and I just want to find something that will make me happy is all say's Serena.

Oh is that all say's Leta. yeah why would there be anything else say's Serena. oh I don't know I thought just maybe you met someone or your seeing someone say's Leta, oh no nothing like that I have been thinking I'm going to go to school for dress maker say's Serena. ok that sound fun say's Leta. Hey Serena, well you just take care of yourself say's Leta. I will say's Serena. you are going to be at Rai, later right asks Leta yeah i will be there after I cook my Grandfather lunch for him say's Serena. then she went to her house and went and cook some food for her grandfather.

So Serena, went home. and Leta went to Rai's house to work on her homework from Collage along with the other's there.

So did you talk to Serena, Asks Rai. yeah i did say's Leta. and what happen asks Mina. she said she was going to be here later after she feed her Grandfather say's Leta. well this time we will get Her and Darien back together say's Rai. what do you mean by that asks Amy. well I told him to come here about in a hour say's Rai. why would you do that asks Mina. yeah Serena, made it loud and clear she didn't want to be with Darien, anymore after what he did to her when He cheating on her say's Mina. she just need to learn how to forgive him say's Rai, and she does still love him she just being Serena, like always she will be thanking me later on tonight say's Rai. I hope you know what you done Rai say's Leta. don't worry it well be alright say's Rai. and after that they spent the time talking about how Rai's Plan to get Darien and Serena back together.

Serena, had gotten there and said hello to everyone who was trying to do there collage work too.

Hey Serena, you made it say's Mina. yep I told Leta I would be here say's Serena. yes you are say's Rai. ok so what you guys want me to be here for Asks Serena. well we thought it would be fun to hang out again like old times say's Amy. I guess so but I have to be somewhere in a hour say's Serena. where to what the rush with you lately to busy to hang with your real friends asks Rai. it none of your busies say's Serena. fine be that way say's Rai.

everyone was talking about there lives and boyfriend then wedding plans such and though the hole time Leta, had Seen Serena, wasn't even listening to them talk she had the look like she had been on cloud nine. for sure she had this smile on her face that told you that she was in love and she was very happy.

Serena, is there something your not telling us Asks Leta. what are you talking about Leta, say's Serena. well I really have no idea what your asking me say's Serena. you know what, like the reason your so happy for say's Leta. what are you talking about say's Serena, blushing a little bit.

Oh come on you been smiling the hole time you been here and beside you haven't been around us much also you are always smile say's Leta. your crazy Leta, do I have to have a reason to be happy say's Serena. well no but your acting like your on cloud nine say's Leta. oh no say's Serena. well if you say so say's Leta.

Hey Rai, I'm here say's Darien. what say's Serena. has Darien, walk into the room.

Now Serena, You and Darien, have to work this out this little promble between you two Darien, still love you and he still want to be with you so please just forgive him and Marry Him say's Rai. No yelled Serena, very piss now that Rai, would go be hide her back to help Darien, to force her to be with him.

Never will I forgive you Darien, you hear Me never say's Serena mad as could be. look Serena, I was wrong about Sara. I love you please come back to me say's Darien. no way say's Serena, backing away from them all. Look Serena, you need to fix this promble you have with Darien, Say's Rai. shut up yelled Serena. I can't believe you would all go be hide my back to help him out but your not there for Me you want me to get hurt again say's Serena. just like before I'm done fighting with all of you and to think you all would go be hide My back I thought You were My true Friends and you I will never be yours say's Serena. and I'm not going to take you back so you can go fuck yourself say's Serena angry now. and if all of you girl must know I have met someone and He understand Me and I'm going to be with him forever I don't care how different He is. and I Love Him and I'm going to Marry Him if he asks Me say's Serena. so you all can fuck off say's Serena. and she walk out on them all.

I told you we shouldn't of done that now she think we never care about her feelings say's Leta. well I thought it would help say's Rai. no you were trying to make sure Serena, was with Darien, because you think she doesn't have the right to love anyone else. everyone else you meet that Serena, like you hate them and start giving her promble say's Leta. I can't believe how pitiful you are to Serena's feelings and making her have to be with a man who cheating on her say's Leta. now I'm going after her to tell her I'm sorry say's Leta.

who ran out of the house.

well what will happen to Serena and Inuyasha now that jupiter fine out about them will she keep it a Secret from everyone else well she go agesnt all rules too just like Serena, did and do it to make her happy.


	8. Sailor Jupiter and Inuyasha Meet

What are you.

Serena, had gotten to Inuyasha, who was sitting outside waiting for Serena, to come back today. He was going to tell her how he felt about her then right on time as always here came Serena. but something was wrong she was crying today she never cry's she always has a smile on her face. so he got worried so he ran to her and she started telling him what all happen.

Ok I first get there and they are all trying to help Darien. to make Me go back to him I hate him I never want anything to do with him say's Serena. it going to be ok Serena, your friends can't make you do anything you don't want to say's Inuyasha, hugging her close to him. I know but how could They all do that to Me I thought they were my friends say's Serena crying. now feeling like her friends betray her like that.

Hey are you sure that all of them would do such mean thing to you asks Inuyasha. well I never thought I see the day when Leta, would turn on me say's Serena. OK, OK I will let it go say's Inuyasha. thanks Inuyasha your the only one who truly understand Me and I haven't thank you the right way say's Serena. you have thank me everyday sent I been here say's Inuyasha. well there something I like to do say's Serena. what is it asks Inuyasha. Serena came closer to Him and she push her lips a pond His lips and he gladly return the Kiss so He enjoy then return Kiss with a lot more passion then He ever gave to Kikyo or Kagome. He was showing her how he truly felt for Her she put just as much passion it to it has He did has well.

Jupiter had follow Her to the Park but lost Her at frist she walk around looking for Serena. till she stop in her tracks hid behide a tree, Leta, couldn't belive what she was seeing Serena, was kissing a Demon. but something was off about Him he doesn't seem to give off a full blooded Demon energy but there another orua there too a humen Orua as well, Serena, is in love with a demon but that can't be say's Leta. so she walk over to Serena.

Serena, what do you think your doing Asks Leta. Leta, what are you doing here Asks Serena. well I came after you because of Rai, dumb plan to get you back together with Darien. and just so you know I didn't have anything to do with Darien, being at Rai's house in the first place. when you got there I had just found out when I had got there too I told her it wasn't going to work say's Leta. ok so you ran after me to here were you now see what I have been hiding from everyone say's Serena.

yes I do Serena, what are you thinking Serena, I really want you to be happy but what are you thinking He a Demon Serena, say's Leta. trying to look out for Her Princess that she has made a vow to protect no matter what she had to do. look Leta, He save My life 5 months ago and He got hurt for Me He was trying to protect Me. and so I return the favor at first I was just healing him back to health but after a while Inuyasha and I talk about are lives and He told me all of his Secrets and I told him all of mind look I know this must sound crazy to you but for the first time I understand him for being a Half Demon and He understand Me he not trying to hurt Me. or anyone he protected his own village for years with his friends say's Serena. Stop say's Leta. who now had Her eyes close, OH please Leta, don't take Inuyasha, always from Me I Need him in my life I want to be with him I'm more happier then I ever been in my hole life say's Serena. no just stop say's Leta crying herself now.

Wait Leta, are you crying asks Serena, comming closer to Her.

Are you sure this is what you want to Be with Him asks Leta. Yes I'm happy with Him Leta, say's Serena.

Well then I won't say a word about this to the other but I can't control how much longer you can hide this from the others. but I'm on your side and I want you to be happy so if you truly love this Demon and He care about you then I will stand by your choices say's Leta.

Oh Leta, thank you say's Serena, hugging her now. I should of know that I could trust you say's Serena. I'm always here for you say's Leta. I'm sorry Leta say's Serena. for what asks Leta, for thinking you would betray me I'm sorry say's Serena. don't worry to be honest I just hurt Darien, for hurting you say's Leta. thanks come on I want you to Meet Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, this is Leta, my best friend say's Serena. Leta, this is Inuyasha, my Boyfriend say's Serena. Hello Inuyasha, say's Leta putting her hand out to shake his Hand.

it nice to meet you Jupiter say's Inuyasha, taken her hand. He know my name asks Leta. well I told him everything about my life and all of you guy in it say's Serena. oh I see well it nice to meet you Inuyasha. but I'm going to say one thing if you ever hurt Serena, or if anything happen to her I'm going to hurt you say's Leta. thanks now I know where Serena, get her temper from say's Inuyasha, smiling. thank you say's Leta. well I would like to take you out to lunch Serena, to say I'm sorry and of course Inuyasha, can come with us too if he wants too say's Leta. would you like to come with us Asks Leta. sure just let me go grab my hat say's Inuyasha, going inside the hut that was hidden now Leta, knew how Serena, was Hiding him.

OK let go say's Inuyasha. right Say's both girls.

they went to lunch Leta, and Inuyasha, got talking and now He was done with the yelling and such so they talk nicely and Leta, found out the reason why Serena. like Inuyasha, he was showing her restpect and such. he even was being nice to her as well what could Leta, do but be suportive to Serena's choice.

Leta had laugh with them they had some much fun even Leta, was having the most fun she had in years sent she met that guy of her it wasn't really working out with them she found out that he was a player too so Leta just seen the look Serena, had she wanted to feel the same way someday.

hope you like it


	9. My Heart Will Go On

Agent the rules.

Inuyasha, had not been able to fall asleep at all he was starting to wonder how the others were doing. and how much they knew about Him and Kagome brake up but still he was starting to think he was going to have to leave soon he was very grateful to Serena. but he couldn't live in hiding forever He soon needed to go home before someone find out about him what was he to do he had indeed fallen for the Moon Warrior he had wish that she would go with him to His world but it was way to dangeress for Her to be there even if Narku was dead. now there was more Demon where He was from and He didn't want to lose someone else that He loved He had lost eoff and if he had to leave Serena, so she was safe so be it he would never ask her to come with him he couldn't let her get hurt or die or anything happen to her she meant a lot to him so much that it was starting to get bad for him.

He just felt like grabbing her every night and having her beside him when he Sleep Mate with her whatever it was He wanted to be with her but if he has to live in hiding then there no way of being apart of this world and Serena's He had wish He had not fallen for Her and Her for him cause now he was going to brake up with Sailor Moon. no I can't do that to her she well kill me for sure plus who know what Jupiter would do to me if I hurt Her more then Darien did say's Inuyasha. No I have to be a man and tell her how I feel and that I think it best if we go are different ways say's Inuyasha. what do I do say's Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you here Asks Serena, calling out his name. yeah I'm here say's Inuyasha, coming outside.

Oh Inuyasha, you look so tired what wrong Asks Serena, worried about Him. it nothing I just couldn't sleep say's Inuyasha. is something wrong Asks Serena. well it just I can't keep hiding in this place I know you mean well but I can't do this anymore say's Inuyasha. what are you saying your leaving Me say's Serena. on please don't cry I'm going to do this but I can't just take you from your family and plus My world isn't an easy place to live people are always being attack by demons or some kind of monster but I can't take you with me I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you I love you so much that I just can't let you get hurt like the others have say's Inuyasha.

Try to under stand Me Inuyasha but I'm not just going to let you walk away from Me like this you said you wanted to be with Me and I said that there no trouble that you and I can't get out of I love you don't run away from me Inuyasha, I know you been thinking about leaving but don't go being Mr., Hero I don't care what you say your suck with me you got it say's Serena, crossing her arms. Inuyasha, was blow away by her honesty but he couldn't let her get hurt he just couldn't let that happen.

Yeah well who says i want to be with you anymore say's Inuyasha, being mean now. what say's Serena, starting to fell rage inside her. you think that you can just put a lease on me and own me and tell me where I can go and can't like a pet dog yelled Inuyasha. NO I never thought of you like that and that just not true yelled Serena. oh yeah well this place it make me fell like I'm in a dog house say's Inuyasha. I was only trying to care for you say's Serena. yeah well maybe you should be careful for who you trust in life don't you know anything didn't your Mother Teach you to never talk to a stranger say's Inuyasha. why are you saying these mean things it not like you say's Serena. cause your being a pasts say's Inuyasha.

I'm tired of sneaking around and plus I have been missing Kagome, so much but now I have what I wanted say's Inuyasha. What is it that you wanted yelled Serena. don't you get it this hole time my plan was to find a girl so I could sleep with her so I could get better and then go back to Kagome, and bring it back to her to show her what I have learn about Sex and how I should give it to her say's Inuyasha, feeling very sick with himself. but this was the only way to protect her from harm this was the only way to protect her forever of pain. but I didn't want you I finger if I was going to do it, it was going to be her.

I don't believe you your lying say's Serena. why would I lie say's Inuyasha. cause your eyes say so your just hating yourself right now say's Serena. Dam how does she do that say's Inuyasha to himself.

your in love with me and that sacred you that something going to happen to me like the others you had in your life but if Kagome can stay alive when you were hunting down Narku, then I could too say's Serena. yeah the only reason Kagome, stay alive was because I was protecting her the hole dam time plus Miroku and Sango help out too say's Inuyasha. and you would do the same for me wouldn't you Asks Serena. yes with my life say's Inuyasha.

But here the thing Inuyasha, if you wish to go home for a while that OK I can just stay be hide I will wait for you right here say's Serena. you mean you would wait for me Asks Inuyasha. Of course I will I Love You and nothing going to change that say's Serena. very well say's Inuyasha. I must go back for a while but are you sure you will be ok with this Asks Inuyasha. I will be just find here I have Leta, to hang out with so it no big deal Say's Serena. but you are going to come back aren't you Asks Serena.

I wasn't going to but I guess I could come back to you once in while say's Inuyasha. why weren't you going to come back Asks Serena. Oh Serena, look at the worlds we live in look around you now say's Inuyasha. this is the world you were born in I was born 700 years ago from this time we are in I'm so much older then you and anyone else but how ever I'm only 27 years old right now from my time say's Inuyasha. so you see it just we live in different time I just don't know how we could Make it work Serena, say's Inuyasha.

So you mean to tell Me that once you leave tomorrow you won't be coming back say's Serena, covering her eyes with her bangs. Yes I can't see you anymore Serena, it may cause trouble for the Future you messing with time isn't a very good thing Serena. it would be best if we never see each other again and we move on from what just happen say's Inuyasha. what do you mean I'm saying these last 9 months have been really something to me and that I wish I could stay forever but let face it there no good in messing up time and space you should know that say's Inuyasha.

I understand what you are saying but why did you have to do this to Me say's Serena. do what Asks Inuyasha. you just had to steal my heart. I thought you were the one and this hole time you were just using me the hole time waiting for the perfect time to run away from me like everyone does say's Serena, crying really hard now.

Oh no Serena, at first I wasn't using you but I can't stay here much longer someone going to find out about Me sooner or later in your world then some kind of lab rats will be wanting to stick needle in me say's Inuyasha. I hear what your saying it just it hurt so much that I'm never going to see you again say's Serena. crying!Oh Serena I wish I was born in your time then I didn't have to go but I have to go I have to do this for both of us say's Inuyasha.

but I'm seriously madly in love with you I don't want to go a day with out you say's Serena. I wish it was that easy Serena, but as long has your safe and out of harms way I want to know that somewhere your out there thinking about Me and know that you are safe and alive. and that some thing go for Me to I'm alive and well and knowing your thinking of Me too say's Inuyasha. Yes Inuyasha I understand say's Serena. it just going to be hard living without you anymore say's Serena. crying. I know I will miss you too I will be thinking of you always maybe some day I will return to see you say's Inuyasha. I will be right here waiting for you say's Serena. Don't waste your life away on me you got that say's Inuyasha. No if I can't Marry you or be with you then I shall never be with anyone again this is what my heart what right here say's Serena, putting her hand on Inuyasha's face. He felt so moved no one had ever told him that they would be waiting for him no matter how long it take he could never come back He could easily have married Kagome, and she would still be right her waiting for Him to return no one else to love but Him how can she be so loyal thought Inuyasha.

He too began having tears run down his face he just walk up to Serena started kissing her it turn into a very strong passionate kiss. there true feeling for each other came out and this time Inuyasha, was having real Sex with Her sure they slept in the same bed before He play with Her body a bit but never have they gone all the way this was the best dam day of Inuyasha, life and He would miss it more then anything He was going to miss Serena. what would happen now this was it he would never see Serena, again after this but he was glad to know no matter where he was she still love's him and so he made this night one they would never forget ever no matter how long time passes this was forever going to live with in Inuyasha heart and Serena's heart forever.

then Next Morning Inuyasha, woke and Serena walk with him to Kagome place.

well this is it say's Inuyasha. here is where you have to go to return home say's Serena, a little more sad that they had gotten there so soon. yes this is it where I jump though that well it will take me home say's Inuyasha. I see say's Serena, starting to cry again. well this is it say's Inuyasha turning around to Serena. Ahhh has Inuyasha, look and could See the tears Serena, now cried.

Oh Serena, it will be OK I promise you say's Inuyasha. I know oh boy what a mess I made of everything I was supposed to send you off with a smile but you got tears in stand say's Serena. Oh Serena, I know this is hard on you it hard on me actually but there no way we can stay like this you understand what must happen maybe in time we will meet again and this time I will be apart of your time. and I will be looking for you say's Inuyasha is that possible Inuyasha, the time you get here you would have to be about 500 years old say's Serena. I'm a demon remember I can live longer then humans can say's Inuyasha. I will be looking a little older but not old man yet say's Inuyasha. I wish I could just go with you now say's Serena. I can't take you with me Serena, I wish that were so but it just can't be say's Inuyasha. I know but I will always love you no matter where you are say's Serena.

Has She start's kissing Inuyasha a pond the lips once more and He return it has well. I have something here for you say's Inuyasha. what is it asks Serena. this Hair flower clip was my mothers. I waiting to give it to the women I truly love the women who would truly been my Mate and I think that women is you say's Inuyasha. and also this Ring I had it made for Kagome, first but I think it fit you best Inuyasha, place the Ring a pond Serena's Ring finger. it belong to you and so does my heart say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, your heart will forever live on in my heart say's Serena. and your will always be in mind say's Inuyasha. has they Shred one last Kiss that seem like for a life time, Serena, wish to stay like this for time to just stop. so they could be together and Inuyasha, wish the very same thing but finally they had to pull away for air. I have to go now say's Inuyasha. I understand say's Serena sad but letting go of the man that mean the world to her.

Inuyasha, thank God your alright yelled Souta.

Oh hey there buddy what you been up to say's Inuyasha. nothing much but looking for you for the last 7 months say's Souta. oh yeah sorry about that kiddo but hey I have to get going home now I'm sure everyone is worried about me say's Inuyasha. yes My Sister been going crazy looking for you. I don't think I've seen so much tears before or how many time she just cry to the star and kept saying sorry over and over and over again she really love you still Inuyasha. I think you to should at lease be friends again if thing don't work out say's Souta.

AH then he look at Serena, looking at the ground now oh who your friend Inuyasha Asks Souta. she not my friend she my Mate say's Inuyasha with a smile then he jump into the well. and was gone just like that.

Wow OK I don't know what that mean but I take it him and my sister aren't getting back together say's Souta.

Well Hi my name is Souta, do you want to come inside the house well you wait for Inuyasha, Asks Souta. it will be along time before Inuyasha, come back Souta. He and I won't be seeing each other till after 500 years of waiting in his time say's Serena. oh wow and how long will that be for you asks Souta. I don't know but I hope not to long but if it must then I will wait forever say's Serena. I see you must really love him more then my sister ever did say's Souta. yes Souta I love him with all of my heart I will never fall in love with another man as long has i live say's Serena. your very loyal girl he lucky to have found someone like you say's Souta. thank you I'm going to be going home now say's Serena. bye say's Souta pour girl say's Souta. oh well have to tell mom that Inuyasha is safe and is back home where he belongs say's Souta.

Inuyasha, was walking Though the forest he already miss the feeling of Serena's Lips. then up head came the village well it time to say hello say's Inuyasha.

so he walk right into the village.

Hey Miroku how it been Ask's Inuyasha. Oh my god Inuyasha, is that you Asks Miroku, shock. yes it me why are you looking at me like that Asks Inuyasha. hey you guys Inuyasha's Back yelled Miroku. what yelled Kagome, and Sango, running from the house even Keada, too.

you asshole where have you been you had us worried about you yelled Sango. sorry to worry you all for so long I just been on a little trip. I need it after all that happen to me say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha so does this mean you have come back for good Asks Miroku. yes it does say's Inuyasha. and Kagome, I'm sorry I blew up at you back then I guess I needed to do a lot of growing up but I'm a Man now and I don't run away from My promble anymore say's Inuyasha. you sure have done some growing up say's Shippbo.

Hey there Shippbo, what have you been up to lately Nothing much but working on becoming stronger say's Shippbo. well now that I'm back I will give you free listen's if you want say's Inuyasha. really you would help me out Asks Shippbo. yeah you are like a little brother to Me say's Inuyasha. No wait the real Inuyasha, wouldn't talk like this say's Kagome.

It is me Kagome, I just been with someone for a long time and she made Me into a man she help me grow up and think about life and how thing work and such she care for me when I was hurt by a monster say's Inuyasha. you were hurt asks Kagome.

yes and if she didn't take me in and hide me I don't know what would of happen to me she save my life and I owed her one so I stay for a while till my deeds were done say's Inuyasha. oh I see well it nice to see you have grown up say's Sango. yeah I agree say's Keada. but if you ever worry us like that again you going to get a hole lot of hutting say's Keada. ok I won't take off anymore after all I'm home to stay this time and Kagome, whatever you want in life I'm happy for you so whatever you want I'm just glad your happy for once say's Inuyasha.

wait Inuyasha, about what happen back then has Kagome, started then Inuyasha, cut her off. don't worry about it say's Inuyasha. I'm over that little fight say's Inuyasha. really so this mean we can get back together then say's Kagome. well I didn't say I was back with you say's Inuyasha. oh but you will be don't worry baby cause I'm never going to do that to you again I'm going to be a good wife and even more say's Kagome. now wait I didn't say we were togeth,,,,,.I know we have a lot to work on right now but I just want you to know that I was wrong I do still love you, you see I thought that are love had die but I was wrong I love you and I want to be with you in this life together say's Kagome. at first Inuyasha was happy to know Kagome, was still in love with him but he had already oh come one stop spacing off Inuyasha.

I have something for you tonight to make up for what I've done to you this is what you want isn't Asks Kagome. has she took Inuyasha, into her Hut. and the other all walk away cause they knew where this was going too.

what say's Inuyasha. come on Inuyasha, just lay down and relax say's Kagome. who had help Inuyasha, lay down in the frist place, then Inuyasha, seen something the way Kagome said lay down just now he seen Serena, face come to mind He was day dreaming so bad that he grab Kagome, and starting Kissing her wow Inuyasha, you sure have done alot of Growing up. you even know how to impress a lady now say's Kagome. then Inuyasha, stop reamebering this was not Serena, he was with. what wrong Inuyasha, why you stop say's Kagome. I Ah has he started oh I get it you want me to start off first say's Kagome. and Inuyasha lost it again he had seen Serena's face again well Kagome, was sucking on his Dick Inuyasha, was out of it all the way.

Has for Serena, who was worried out of her mind about Inuyasha, already and wounder how he was doing this weird feeling wash over her she felt like something was going on right now and she didn't like it one bit was Inuyasha, telling the truth to her was he really just leaving so he could do the right thing she never ask what he was he going to do in the mean time till he return to her what if he marry Kagome and had Sex with her and such things will Inuyasha, really do that to me say's Serena, looking out the window worried Inuyasha, was in some kind of Trouble but what thought Serena.

Inuyasha, was under Kagome Body and at first he was out of it again then Kagome. was pulling his pant off and her as well and she was about to put His dick Inside of Her and then Inuyasha Seen Serena face one more time then he seen it was Kagome on top of him and pulling at his Dick oh no she not Serena i can't let her do this say's Inuyasha.

No stop yelled Inuyasha. what wrong with you I thought this is what you wanted say's Kagome. no it what you want Kagome you always just been wanting to get me into bed with you say's Inuyasha. well you seem to be liking it when I was licking your dick I don't see any harm in having affair with you Inuyasha say's Kagome. well 1st of all you just stop talking like this and 2nd I have been trying to tell you sent I got back but I'm in love with someone else I can't do this to Serena. And I won't go around and sleep be hide Her back even if I have to wait 500 years to see her again say's Inuyasha. what 500 years what are you talking about you mean in my time Asks Kagome. yes I do I'm in love with someone from there and she has agree to wait for me till the day when I can see her again say's Inuyasha.

how dear you just dump me like this say's Kagome. I never said we were back together I said I forgive you not that I wanted you back say's Inuyasha. slap! has Kagome got so mad she slap him right across the face and the other's were listening Oh man he only been back for 15 min and there already fighting oh boy say's Sango. then Kagome came running out of the hut and ran to the well the other's just gave Inuyasha evil looks man why me say's Inuyasha. then he to walk off to the forest of Inuyasha to sleep for the night.

Serena, had talk to Leta, that night and was so upset Leta, had understoond why Inuyasha, had to go and Serena, knew the Same thing but sometime you have to make the most biggest choice of your life. and then wait to see another day of that person as well.

Well that it hope you like it.

oH boy what if Inuyasha doesn't get to live though the 500 years of waiting will he make it to her will she see her man again.

will Kagome get her way with inuyasha or will she just run like always will Miroku and Sango try to fix the promble or will they just make things worst who know read to find out when i get the next chapter up...


	10. I'm Pragenet Inuyasha i found you again

Agent the rules.

Dear Dairy.'

Today I went to the Doctor to find out why I have been having such sickness lately why it been getting so bad then the Doctor told Me it was because I was Pragenet I'm 8 weeks pragenet wow talk about a surprise that Inuyasha, left me with to rise on my own.

But it ok cause I should be happy that I won't be alone while I'm waiting for Inuyasha, to come back find Me. My Father was very angry about it he think that Inuyasha, is just some player who knock me up. but also Dad told me that I had to take responsibility for my action and get rude of this baby. so I'm going to be a mother at the age of 23, I told My Father that this is what I wanted and I would never kill My Baby and finally he let up on me after a few weeks but he still wanted Me to take good care of it. wow what a day I think I will talk with you later.

Hey Serena, what you doing say's Mina. nothing much just got done writing in my Dairy again say's Serena. I see say's Mina. look I came here because I'm worried about the hole Baby thing you know Baby's take a lot of work. and it not easy to buy things for them either your going to have to get a Job that pays you more if your going to be rising a Baby on your own for a while say's Mina.

thanks for your concern Mina but thing will be find say's Serena. yeah well I just don't understand how you let this happen why did you sleep with a Demon Serena, why couldn't you follow the rules Asks Mina. I know it sound bad but Inuyasha, is the only one who understand what it like to be in outcast say's Serena. beside you and the Girls no one else understood us. we are all a lot like Inuyasha, all of us say's Serena.

what do you mean say's Mina. deep down you think it all bad just because he evil but he really a good guy he not evil at all say's Serena. so what your point say's Mina. what I'm saying is that I have always felt that I had to choose who I was suppose to be say's Serena. like I had to be Sailor Moon, or I had to be Serena, I couldn't be both girls I had to keep fighting beside My two side say's Serena. but when I met Inuyasha, He made me feel like I could just be myself Say's Serena.

I guess that does sound like are life's say's Mina. now do you get it say's Serena. yeah kind of say's Mina. but still even if you do still want to wait around for Inuyasha, you at least have to take care of the little gift He has left You with say's Mina. I know thanks for caring Mina, Say's Serena. your welcome say's Mina and with that she left.

Later that week Amy, had heard about the Baby from Mina, then Amy had found out that Leta, had always known plus met the Demon Man of this child She now carried. but Leta, was Surpize about how clam Amy, and Mina, had taken the new. But when Rai, heard it from Amy, so all of them knew and Rai, told Darien, who was be on piss off now like he wanted to kill somebody badly.

But Mina, Amy, and Leta. were all right with it. They were there with Serena, though it all and they talk about what they would do with it and how it should born cause the human's may freak out a little if it has Ears like Inuyasha, did said Leta. so they all work together to think of a plan then Amy, had said that she would help Serena, give birth. so she wasn't around any humans. they all like that idea so Serena, agree to have Amy be her baby Doctor and all.

SO Serena was 4 month Pragenet now she was getting a little bit of a belly now she was unable to help fight monster anymore if they were to has they were walking an Bat Demon flied by attacking them.

and Jupiter did everything possible to keep it from getting to Serena, and hurting Her or the Baby Venus did the same thing same has Mercury.

But before they knew what had happen they were thrown into a cage were He was calling them his little birdy's. bring them back right now yelled Serena, at him thrown a rock at his Head put My friends down say's Serena, angry now. He just jump at her grabbing her and holding her too hard but she couldn't get out of his hands.

Then It took off into the sky where it went back in time where Inuyasha's was.

Hey do you all Sent that yelled Inuyasha. jumping up from his Dinner table.

yeah I did say's Miroku. it felt like a very strong Demon say's Kagome. we better go and kill it or chase it off say's Sango. yeah Sango right we better do something before someone get hurt say's Inuyasha. yeah we have to make sure no one get hurt say's Miroku let go then say's Kagome. right Keada, Rin, will you watch the kids till I get back say's Sango. of course just be careful say's Keada. I will say's Sango and they all ran off into the forest.

Sister i can help yelled Kohaku. you stay here and help protect my babies say's Sango. and then she run off after the guys with Kirara, right beside Her like always.

It up there say's Miroku. they all came into view there it is, it a Bat Demon fingers it late at night that would be the best Demon for attack say's Kagome. yeah just like the one last month and a few month before that say's Miroku. what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. it just these Bat have been causing trouble for a lot of places say's Sango. yeah say's Kagome. Ah! No yelled Inuyasha. what wrong say's Sango.

Inuyasha, look up at the Demon's hand and Seen His Beautiful Serena, being held by this Demon in such a mean matter so without another sec, thought He ran into the fight calling out Serena's Name to make sure she was ok or alive.

Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,yelled Inuyasha.

who there say's Serena. then she look down seeing Inuyasha, down under her from the Demon Hand Inuyashaaaaaaa,,,, say's Serena. with a very big Smile!Listen you if you hurt her anymore I will rip you to shards say's Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome, look at Inuyasha, like what the hell kind of looks.

You want this Women do you Mutt say's the Demon. Yes I want her she My Mate and if you hurt one hair on her head so help Me I kill you say's Inuyasha.

What his Mate say's Miroku His Mate Inuyasha's Married Asks Sango. what no way say's Kagome, now really jealous of this Blonde haired girl.

Well you can't have these girls they well be my dinner say's the Bat. oh the hell they are you are not going to eat my Friends say's Inuyasha Jumping at him with his Sword. owe! what the hell say's the Demon Bat, who do you think you are half Breed say's the Bat.

I'm Inuyasha, and I'm going to punish you in the Name of the Earth say's Inuyasha. what say's Sango. where did he get that pick up line from say's Miroku. don't know but I bet that it that girls flaut say's Kagome, really piss off now. she getting really scary say's Shippbo. yes indeed say's Miroku. AHhhhhhhhhhhhh wind scar yelled Inuyasha.

What the hell say's the Demon bat. I said let them go yelled Inuyasha. you want them go get them say's the bat throwing the cage with Mercury Jupiter and Venus inside. Noooo! yelled Serena. oh no say's Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, got the girls just in time thank you say's Venus. your welcome say's Miroku. are you ladies ok Asks Inuyasha. were find say's Jupiter. very mad now your going to get it now buddy say's Jupiter. Jupiter Thunder Crash yelled Jupiter aw! yelled the Demon dropping Serena. Awwwww! Screaming.

Serenaaaaaaaaa yelled Inuyasha. has he started to run to her he hope he would catch her on time almost there say's Inuyasha. Serena, say's Inuyasha jumping into the air eoff to catch Serena, from her fall. that Demon was piss but the Girls were fighting with there powers and then Miroku and Sango help finishing him off.

Wow what a night say's Sango. yeah say's Miroku.

thanks for all your help guys say's Miroku, to the Girls. Yes it alright say's Venus.

Oh Inuyasha, I never thought this day would come any faster say's Serena, hugging him. Oh Serena, I wish for this too say's Inuyasha, hugging her back. but the pull back away from Her. Ok what is going on Here though how did you girls get catch by a Bat Demon Asks Inuyasha.

Well we were on are way home from the Doctor appointment that Serena, had early today then that Demon came out of nowhere and threw us in that cage and grab Serena, with his Hand and wouldn't let go of her say's Mercury. OK so this Demon some how got into My world say's Kagome. we don't lie say's Jupiter. OK very well let us head back to the village we will talk about this some more say's Miroku.

Miroku, is right there no point in talking in the dark say's Sango. right say's all the girls even Serena, who seem a little hurt now. they all started walking to the village but Serena, suddenly felt a pain inside of her Ahhh say's Serena, dropping down to the ground.

Serena, what wrong Asks Inuyasha. Serena, are you OK say's Mercury. I feel this pain inside my body say's Serena. what happen Asks Jupiter. I don't know I think that Demon crush me to hard say's Serena. oh dear we have to get to the village Keada, can help her say's Miroku. yeah we better move fast say's Inuyasha. this is bad Venus, in Serena condition she in this could be bad say's Jupiter. yes very bad say's Mercury.

What condition Asks Miroku. Serena, is Pragenet with Inuyasha, Child say's Venus. what! Yelled Kagome, very angry look. we don't have time for what happen story on who slept with who we have to get Serena, to this Keada person say's Jupiter, Fighting her fears away along with these people she didn't know. she right let go say's Miroku. so they all ran for it Inuyasha, had Pick Serena, up in his Arms and carry her there he went on ahead of the other's and made it to Keada first the others were right be hide them.

Keada, you have to help Me say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, what happen Asks Keada., running over to them. What happen to this girl Asks Keada. I'm not sure the Demon wanted to Eat Her say's Inuyasha. I will check everything say's Keada. check the baby too say's Inuyasha. She Pragenet Asks Keada. yes she is say's Inuyasha, I can smell it too how I didn't notice it before.

Later on the other show up to Keada's House's.

How is she is she alright asks Venus. I don't know Keada's in there with Her checking everything now all we can do now is wait and hope everything will be ok say's Inuyasha.

but then Keada, had come outside. Is She alright asks Mercury. Serena, is she alright Asks Venus. She find she need rest now there was to much stress on her that cause her to faint and feel sick and well everything say's Keade. What about the Baby Asks Jupiter. She or He is find the stress had drain Serena's energy She was hurt a little by that Bat Demon but she should be ok after she get some rest she should be find by morning after all I'm scenting that she caring a Demon infant so they should be just find Say's Keada. So who are you girls anyway Asks Keada. We are friends of Serena's Say's Mercury. well it nice to meet you girls say's Keada, being nice to them all.

Inuyasha, was it true what these Girls said say's Kagome, being very jealous and Piss off. about what Asks Inuyasha. what they said about the Baby being yours yelled Kagome. I don't know I guess so say's Inuyasha. You guess so say's the man that told Serena, to wait for him for his 500 years are up to come back to her say's Venus. not so sure she like where things were going with this guy.

Look I did tell Serena, I would see her again in the future when I was in her time for real I didn't want to mess with the time and space plus I didn't really have the power to get her though the well so I had to leave the future. but I have miss her so much sent I been back all I can think about is her and when I would get to see her beautiful smile again. But I do know that it is possible for the baby to be mine sent we did have Sex and I did Mate with Her and with my Demon side too before I left I wanted her to have apart of Me with Her always I guess I just never thought about it being a baby say's Inuyasha.

You mated with Her Yelled Kagome, falling to the ground. Wow Inuyasha, had more fun in the future then we thought say's Miroku. Shut up yelled Kagome. who the hell do you think you are you think you can just dump me for some bitch from the future say's Kagome.

Kagome, we been over for a long fucking time say's Inuyasha. I Love Serena, and there nothing going to change that alright and if she is Pragenet then I want her to stay with me here sent she made her way here we can be together now I guess I don't have to wait 500 years after all say's Inuyasha. Jupiter Smile and Venus Laugh Mercury too. so I guess this Mean we will have to live here to say's Venus. I guess for a while till we can find a way home again say's Mercury. well i didn't really have anything to do in are time anyway so I'm OK with staying in the past it look kind if like my kind of Village say's Jupiter.

SO after all that they went to Bed has for Kagome, she wasn't done yet this little Serena, was going to pay for taken her Inuyasha, to bed before she got to she was going to need help but who would want to help her take out Inuyasha for his betrayal and Serena leaning him on.

the Next morning Serena, woke with Inuyasha, beside her she was so happy she just roll eoff into his arms to lay her head but agent his chest Inuyasha, felt this and open his eye to see Serena, laying there with him like they did back in her time he had miss her so much. Good morning Serena, say's Inuyasha. good morning honey say's Serena. um about last night the Girls told me that You and I are going to have a Baby say's Inuyasha. oh so they told you Ah say's Serena. yes they did say's Inuyasha. look Inuyasha I hope you won't be Mad but I'm really happy when that Demon Kidnap me because it took me to you say's Serena. I'm too but I'm glad you got here in one peace say's Inuyasha. yeah say's Serena.

Has she seal the gap between them and she kiss him once again and he kiss back wanting her lips so badly made him a little Horney has well with her so was she good thing this was his own hut they were in. the girls all agreed to stay with Keada, cause knowing Inuyasha, and Serena, they were going to want to be alone to talk things out and maybe more then that so they never know so they stay with Keada. talking mostly.

Inuyasha, and Serena, had talk more about what they should do now and Serena, told Inuyasha, that she would stay right here beside Him right here in this world with Him she couldn't go any longer without him ever again so she agreed to stay and be his mate in his own time she said the hell with the time and space shit she just wanted to be with him and if that had to change the time and space alittle there well be more in history then normal so Inuyasha, gave up He was just happy to be with her again 4 month were too long for him to be apart from Her to long and now they were having a baby he was even happier the only thing is he was alittle nervous about being a Father to his own child was going to be hard but he knew he could do it as long has Serena, was with him by his side forever.

hope you like it.

and just who well Kagome find to help her maybe there someone who Hate Serena for living with a Demon like Inuyasha she wasn't sure but she was going to kill Inuyasha and Serena both if she couldn't have what she wanted then no body can if she couldn't have Inuyasha then no body could.


	11. Heartbroken and My Birth My Pups

Agent the rules.

Inuyasha had work things out with the other girl Vensus was alright with him now too. Mercury was happy Serena, found happiness so they back off and became friends with Inuyasha as well. Mercury had Asks Keada if She would be able to teach her everything she knew from healing rubs and taken care of people and Keada, And Amy, became the best of friends Amy was a fast learning she learn all about med, and helping people with birth so She would also be able to help Serena, give birth too when the time came to past. Luna and Artermist was there with the girls too they were a little worried about there future changing but what could they do if they wanted a safe future and a loving one at that then they were going to have to let Serena, have her happiness.

Kagome had gone back to her time trying to find someway to brake Inuyasha, and Serena, up but how she to do that she was going to have to find away to do it but what thought Kagome then she ran into someone.

Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going say's Kagome. It alright I wasn't really watching where I was going either say's the Man. sorry here let me help you pick your stuff up say's Kagome. thanks My Name Darien, say's the Man. Hi Darien, my name is Kagome, say's Kagome. that a lovely Name say's Darien. Kagome, pick up Darien Wallet and seen Serena's Picture you know this Women Asks Kagome. Yes she was My girlfriend but I made a mistake and had affair with another women and now she won't even give me a chance to make it up to her but now she with someone else and is Pragenet with his child and want nothing to with me say's Darien. I know Her she dating my ex Boyfriend say's Kagome. what she with your guy say's Darien. yes but I want ravage for her stilling my guy but I have to find someone who want to crush Inuyasha too cause I want both of them to regret it say's Kagome. you know what I would be glad to help you out with that say's Darien. what really why would you want to help Asks Kagome. cause I want Serena, back and if I can't have her no one can say's Darien. that what I want to do with Inuyasha, say's Kagome. let get going I will take you with me to Inuyasha's time come with me say's Kagome. alright I be glad to kick this Inuyasha ass say's Darien. good cause I want to find away to brake Inuyasha, and Serena up so if I could get her to first miscarried the child she will get all unhappy then they will fight with each other then they will be oven and then the wedding will be off say's Kagome. great I know the best place to get pills the Morning after pill it can help but there this other pill that can help kill the baby say's Darien. yeah let go say's Kagome when we get back I'm going to hide you say's Kagome. when the right time come you and I will take them both out for good say's Kagome. you mean were going to get rude of them for good say's Darien. yes how are we going to get them to come back to us we will give them one last chance to come back but if they choose not to then we kill them they are not allow to be with anyone but us say's Kagome. I agree with you no one is allow to be with Serena, but Me let do it say's Darien. yes say's Kagome but first before we take off to this other time how about we go back to my place so I can pack and maybe make some lunch for us then we have Sex say's Darien. I love to just have Sex with you say's Darien. great let go say's Kagome. then they took off to Darien's place to fuck.

Serena, had began to get bigger a little she would sleep a lot she been sick a lot more now Inuyasha, never wanted to leave Her side he worried about Her she was a little moody sometime but not bad Sango, was to have some more kids she was going to be having another one when Sango and Miroku have 2 girls already Athena and Amaltha, Leta had met a Half Demon Wolf/Dog, His Father was half dog Demon half wolf so he has both part in him, but his Mother was Human. He was very nice His Name was Sky His long Dark brown hair that look almost black He had nice ears pointy like elves ears green eyes He was a wonderful man He became friend with Miroku, and Sango, before Inuyasha, came back He was a nice guy She was really liking Him. Mina was working with them terms she was alright but she wanted to go home so did Mercury they were missing there men even though they all broke up. Girls say's Serena walking up to them oh Serena. are you feeling alright to be up and moving Asks Mina. I'm find say's Serena. Inuyasha please let go of me I'm find say's Serena. ok say's Inuyasha. letting her sit down and he to sat down. look I know you girl are missing home and it not fair to ask you to stay here by my side so I was talking to Inuyasha about him trying to take you girls though the well say's Serena. really say's Mina. yeah I want you guys to be happy too say's Serena. we both do say's Inuyasha. so if you girl would like to go back we would have to go soon say's Inuyasha. I do what to go home but we made a promise to protect you Serena, say's Mina. I know but there no reason to have to stay with me say's Serena. but we want to be in your life's and plus are guys weren't going to ask us to stay with them say's Amy. you mean you all broke up Asks Serena. we did we just didn't say anything say's Amy. but why not say's Serena. cause we didn't want to leave you say's Mina. so we are staying right here with are Princess. we will fall in love again just like you did say's Mina. speak for yourself say's Leta, who seen Sky coming over to Her and she jump up and jump into His arms and they started Kissing each other. Great that 1 down 2 two go say's Mina. well there is this one guy who seem to like me say's Amy. oh no not you too Amy say's Mina. so it just me say's Mina. Serena, just laugh at the girls then she got up ok I'm getting hungry i will see you later say's Serena.

after lunch Inuyasha, had gone to work with Miroku a man came ask for help with a Demon so they left to take care of it and left the girls all alone Keada had come to check on the Baby inside Serena, both of them are healthy. I hope it doing ok say's Serena. i think so you haven't been having to many promble say's Keada. great say's Serena. Hey guys I'm back say's Kagome. what took you so long Say's Shippbo to see his mother like finger. but lately she wasn't acting like it Serena was in stand. yuck say's Serena then she got sick again in the bucket oh boy Serena you all right Say's Kagome. yeah it normal say's Serena. Here I have something for you from are time it well help with the Prageneticey say's Kagome. really say's Serena. I don't know if she should be taken anything say's Keada. it ok it for being Pragenet it well help her with not being so sick it well keep the baby healthy to say's Kagome. I guess so say's Keada. here take these pills after dinner each night and things should be just find say's Kagome. thank you but why are you helping me I thought you hated Me say's Serena. well at first I did but I was just mad cause i lost the only man I truly love say's Kagome. but I will move on say's Kagome well thanks I hope we can become friends now say's Serena. sure say's Kagome bye say's Serena. bye, bye say's Kagome.

Later that night Serena look at the bottle but it was in a different bottle then it should be but she took the pill anyway there was 2 different bottle a drink like one and a pill one so it was for sure to lead to killing the baby for sure. Just you wait and see Serena, your going to lose everything you love and everything will be mind say's Kagome smile then she laugh a little.

Hey your still up say's Inuyasha. what are you drinking yelled Inuyasha. he didn't like the look of the bottle it some baby med for the Prageneticey it to help me fell better say's Serena. what how did you get it Asks Inuyasha. Kagome gave it to me she said she wanted to be friends with me and help me out sent everyone is happy with me say's Serena. no Serena please don't tell me you believe Kagome Asks Inuyasha. why would she tick me Inuyasha say's Serena. look I know Kagome she will do anything to get rude of you say's Inuyasha. she not doing that say's Serena. ok find say's Inuyasha alright find i won't tell you what to do say's Inuyasha. ok I'm sorry say's Serena. I won't take anymore say's Serena thank you I just don't want anything to go wrong is all say's Inuyasha. it won't say's Serena. ok let get some sleep please say's Inuyasha. ok say's Serena then layed down with Inuyasha and fell asleep.

they both slept together and then next morning Serena. was in pain and something was wrong Serena, was bleeding a lot of blood Inuyasha, had ran to get Keada, and Amy, both. look at her too they both said she was miscarrying the baby that the baby was dead some how Serena, was in shock Amy. had told Serena, and Inuyasha both the baby was dead No yelled Serena. Inuyasha was just has mad but how could this happen She was just find last night say's Keada. yeah she was doing just find say's Sango. Serena, was crying and Inuyasha too Kagome came in with a smile on her face Serena, look up and seen Kagome looking at her with a smile no one else seen it, you Bitch yelled Serena. she jump up attacking Kagome what your promble don't blame me for your lost you prombley did something to yourself say's Kagome. look Inuyasha she prombley didn't want your child say's Kagome. that not true all I ever wanted was to be with him Say's Serena. oh yeah sure I'm sure you did say's Kagome.

Stop it yelled Leta no one attack my girl like that say's Leta. will your girl was in so much pain from being Pragenet I was good eoff to help her with it and this is how she thanks me some friend and I wanted to be your friend because I thought you were a nice girl but I guess your the one who a Bitch say's Kagome. back off say's Inuyasha look Inuyasha I guess your to blind to see it say's Kagome. what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha. She doesn't love you she just playing with you say's Kagome. what say's Inuyasha looking at Serena it not true that not me you know me Inuyasha. I would never do that to you I love you say's Serena. Inuyasha look at Kagome then back at Serena. I just don't know i need to think say's Inuyasha. taken off to the forest of Inuyasha no say's Serena. you lose say's Kagome turning away and walking off to the forest.

Serena, just went back to Inuyasha, hut and Hers she cried her eyes out. Shippbo, felt bad for her so did everyone else Leta, follow her and try to talk to her they all did but no one could get thought to her till something happen sooner then normal because the babies are Half demon they grow much faster Serena, went into Labor earlier then normal she was 8 months pragenet now.

Serena, what wrong yelled Mina. they all had Keada, help her back to Keada's hut And Serena, began to give birth Miroku, Get Inuyasha, back here now yelled Sango. right say's Miroku, running into the forest to get to Inuyasha.

the girls were all trying to help Serena, with the Birth.

Inuyasha, yelled Miroku running though the forest to find Inuyasha.

till he came right to the tree where Inuyasha, was sealed by Kikyo right there in front of Him Kagome was kissing Inuyasha and Inuyasha kiss back.

Before the Kiss scene.

Kagome, had ran into the forest after Inuyasha, who was really upset, Inuyasha please talk to me say's Kagome. I'm so sorry please look at me say's Kagome. no I hate this what did you do to Serena, Kagome, say's Inuyasha. nothing I swear I never gave her anything to kill the baby I can't believe you think I could do such a thing and after everything we been though say's Kagome. how could you think I could be like that I can't believe you think that say's Kagome. I'm wrong I shouldn't blame you these thing happen say's Inuyasha. it does but maybe it a sign that you and Serena aren't meant to be together say's Kagome. you think so say's Inuyasha oh come on Inuyasha you and I were meant to Be together not you and Serena so come on Inuyasha, you have to know she doesn't want to be with you say's Kagome. but she does want to be with me say's Inuyasha. no she doesn't why would she take those pills then say's Kagome. what do you mean those pill are for killing babies say's Kagome. then why would you give them to her Asks Inuyasha mad now. I don't know what you mean said Kagome. she said last night when I came into the room she was taken pills that you told her would help her to stop being sick say's Inuyasha. no Inuyasha I didn't give anybody anything say's Kagome. you didn't no but maybe she had them on her all along maybe it was her way of making you stay with her say's Kagome. to trick you say's Kagome No that not the Serena. i know and Love she wouldn't Betray me Kagome say's Inuyasha. how do you know she wouldn't Inuyasha she is Human after all say's Kagome. No she not like that say's Inuyasha please believe me say's Kagome. i don't know Kagome, started Inuyasha. Kagome cut Inuyasha off by kissing Inuyasha He didn't know what to do He just fell into the Kiss with Kagome they started Making out Inuyasha started pulling off Kagome's shirt.

Inuyasha, yelled Miroku, just sick with the two of them. Miroku get out of here and give us some alone time say's Kagome. no Kagome, and I can't believe how low you would go to get rude of Serena, and for your information Serena, was poison Inuyasha, there prof of it Say's Miroku. what say's Inuyasha, Serena, is giving birth right now the baby's are alive somehow and Here you are letting Kagome, get you to cheat on Serena. you make Me sick say's Miroku, walking away.

Wait Miroku, are you sure she was poison say's Inuyasha. yes Mercury's Computer thing pull up a drug that kills baby's but I don't know if she giving birth to a stillborn but if she does it doesn't give you the right to believe Kagome, and betray Serena, she has never been disloyal and you know that she told you when you left her back in her world she told you that she Love you and only you that she would wait till you came for her even if it had to bee 500 years in are time. but when she came here she was happy with you and she never lied to you ever say's Miroku. Here take this say's Miroku giving Inuyasha, a book what this about Asks Inuyasha. it Name's for your pups stuff Serena, thought of Name for your children say's Miroku. I was with her one day when she asks me if there were any really good name for children and She asks me to hold onto the book as a surprise for you and to see what you thought about the names for your kids.

but sorry I took to much of your time away form Kagome, Inuyasha say's Miroku. walking back to the village he was so hurt to have to tell Serena, that Kagome and Inuyasha, were making out.

don't listen to him say's Kagome. Inuyasha, had open the book first page.

Names for my kids,

Boys: Kickura, Romura, Shoen, Max, Shadow.

Girls:Rini, Sakura, Sapphire, Tasha, Izyoie.

these are all Name she was thinking for them she was loyal to Me and I was trying to cheat and just throw away Her Heart for Him and His true feelings plus Her own she was willing to wait for Him no matter how long she had to wait she would never love another man again And He almost distrusted Her Love for Him and Her Loyalty she was never disloyal not once and Here He was letting Kagome, Get to him just because she hated Serena, Kagome was trying to blind Him of the truth never again say's Inuyasha. She love Me say's Inuyasha. no way she was just using you, you can't let this get to you it prombley a trick say's Kagome. No it not a trick I can't believe I trusted you say's Inuyasha. don't you ever speak to me again and leave my wife alone and my kids say's Inuyasha running back to the village.

Dam I was so close say's Kagome. This isn't going to work say's Darien ok so what should we do then say's Kagome. I have another Idea say's Darien. right when she has the baby take it to me and I will take my turn in crushing Serena Heart and soul say's Darien. very well say's Kagome.

Inuyasha, had gotten back to the village and got to Miroku, before he went inside the village Miroku, wait yelled Inuyasha. what you two timing Dog say's Miroku, in a very angry voice. your right I was so angry but I should never of let Kagome, try to do that to me I should of known she poison Serena. I will not be speaking to her ever again thank you my brother say's Inuyasha. your welcome but don't you ever do that again to Serena, if you ever try to cheat oh Her again like that I will Hurt you and everyone else will too you got that say's Miroku. they were getting closer to the hut. when Inuyasha, heard Serena screaming in pain.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh! it hurt it hurts yelled out Serena. I know it hurt Serena, but push ok your almost there say's Keada. yes Serena, one more say's Amy, Ahhhhhh!crying!. here we are that the last one say's Keada. thank god it over say's Serena. yeah me too I thought my eardrum were going to blow say's Mina. shut up say's Serena. Here we are a little Boy and a little Girl two little pups just beautiful say's Keada. thank you Keada say's Serena but sadly your 1st child was dead but the other two seem find say's Amy. Serena, cried for her first child's death Inuyasha, had came into the room Keada say's Inuyasha. oh Inuyasha say's Amy. you found him Miroku, thank god what took so long yelled Leta. sorry I was mistaken say's Inuyasha. it ok Inuyasha I forgive you say's Serena laying on a Matt, Serena, I'm so sorry I didn't trust you I should of known that you would never do anything to hurt me and I'm sorry say's Inuyasha. it ok forget it i should never have trusted Kagome say's Serena. it ok here say hello to your Son say's Serena, handing him one of the pups. well the other two still were right beside the other the dead one too.

the Frist Pup that was stillborn the Dead one Had Black hair like Her Daddy did when He is Humen but has black Ears like his Daddy the 2nd one was the Boy look just like Inuyasha, same in all sliver hair dogs ears golden eye's, the 3rd child was Beautiful She had bloude Hair with sliver runing though it too blue eyes and a Censet Moon on Her forhead like Her Mother's true from.

Wow so beautiful so what are there Name going to be Asks Sango. well Inuyasha, look down at his son Kickrua, say's Inuyasha, looking at Serena. she smile at him knowing he seen the Names in the book and the girls well the one I shall call Sakura, but sadly I will have to berried her in the ground say's Serena, sad. Inuyasha, did feel upset about losing one of his pups I think Sakura, is a great name say's Inuyasha. and what about that one say's Leta the one that look a lot like you Serena this one is Rini, say's Serena. such Nice names say's Keada. good now let us rest and put little Sakura, to rest say's Keada. yes so they all went out to where Kikyo's grave was that way there pup would be safe.

later on they said there prayers and berried her and then went home to get the pups to sleep everyone went there own way that night.

Hope you all like it.

I was trying to go for something hard and strong and i thought that was the way to go with the story but there well be more happy ending just keep reading and find out.

it may be a while before i get the next one updated it take alot of thinking to make a story you know but till next time.


	12. Everyone's lifes

Agent the rules.

Serena, and Inuyasha, both woke to the sound of crying.

Ok, Ok Momma coming Say's Serena, standing up walking over to the little home made crib for the Pups.

Inuyasha, woke as well getting up a putting more firewood on the fire to keep the house warm it was very early in the morning not many people were awake Yet the Sun hadn't even peak over the Mountains yet so they both were tired but that what it like being a new parent.

Hey Inuyasha, will you hold Kickrua, well I feed Rini, Asks Serena. Of course Love Say's Inuyasha, taken hold of His Son. witch look just like Him. Inuyasha, was amazed with how Much they look alike it was scary but so cool at the same time. But Rini, she was very beautiful witch Mean He was going to be a good Father and Make sure to keep boys away from Her till the right time came for her to live her own life till then He would be super Dad.

Serena, was sitting with Her top half to Her Kimono open she was breast feeding Rini, She was tried but the Smile she had on Her Face was the reason Inuyasha, fell for Her that He was most sure of.

What are you looking at Daddy Asks Shippbo. waking up Now who had move in with them Kagome, just up and left after the hole trying to get rude of Serena, thing. But from time to time she would come back Someone told them that She was with a Young Man but wasn't sure who He was He look a lot like Miroku, but even shorter Hair, with Blue eye's but most of all they all knew He wasn't apart of the Village no one ever knew where He came from.

Serena's Blood ran cold when she heard the sound of the Man Looks and everything She began wounding if Kagome, didn't go and bring Darien, to the Past with Her.

Hey Shippbo. You should go back to sleep it still Late Say's Inuyasha. Is Mommy Ok Asks Shippbo. Yes Shippbo, I'm just find Say's Serena, turning around to face Him. Oh is Little Rini, hungry again Asks Shippbo. Yeah She is but She beginning to fall back to sleep Say's Serena. I'm glad to be a big Brother and that Mean if anyone every try to hurt My Little brother or Sister they will get there butts kick Say's Shippbo, being a Big brother with a Smile on his face.

Shippbo. you well make a great big brother but you should get some more sleep Ok now lay back down and go to sleep Say's Serena. Yes Momma Say's it is hard to fall back to sleep Say's Shippbo.

Serena, just smile at Him then started Singing to Him well to all Her Babies.

about 3 hours later they all went back to sleep.

Now what is your Plan Asks Kagome. I'm waiting for Inuyasha, to leave Serena, alone then I will have My way Say's Darien. How that going to work with all the villagers Asks Kagome. Oh but that where you come into the picture Say's Darien. when everyone not looking you will,,,,,,,,,,, Has Darien, whispers into Kagome's ear about His Plan. Kagome, like it a lot. let just hope it works cause if it dose's Inuyasha, will come after us Say's Kagome. Your not bugging out on Me are you Asks Darien. well no but the last time I saw Inuyasha, He told Me If I ever talk or do anything to his family He would kill me Say's Kagome. don't worry I have my plan if that the way He want to play it then 2 can play that game Say's Darien, smiling.

Mina, had met a New guy has well has everyone else. the guy was kind of a Jerk but He was nice too Mostly He was a Monk just Like Miroku, but a little more sweet but not a butt grabber either but it was Ok Venus began fallen for Him and So did He not as first Cause He had some other girl so Mina, got suck between a Love war between Him and His Girlfriend plus Herself being apart of His Life they became friends first but His Girlfriend was jealous of Her But She didn't want to do anything wrong so she try to walk away to give him some time to think but He told Her that He wasn't going to let Her walk away plus He broke up with His girl for Being a whore Herself so they broke Up and Jackson, Asks Mina, out for Dinner witch she said Yes and ever sent they went out they fell for Each other.

Amy, had met a Doctor who was from another village but was talking to Keada, about becoming apart of Her village to help the sick and such Keada, saw nothing wrong with it so She agree with It so they all started working on His Hut in the village. and every day Amy, would go a help him anyway everyone started to notice Amy, following the New Doctor around like a Puppy they all knew she like him but Amy, wasn't great about telling Her feelings but even the Doc, fell for Her too She was smart about Medicines and She learn quick So they both to it very slow.

Jupiter was getting Married to Sky, they both were together for such along time they really were in love.

Sky, was happy for the first time He had someone to care about even being a half demon She still love Him anyway they both grew to love and understand each other Serena, was so happy to know Leta, had found love.

Later on the other Sailor found out the news from Rai, Sailor Pluto, and Neptune Saturn and the other one can't remember how to spell Her name.

they open the time gate and Pluto, found all of the others.

they told them all the truth and what was happing and that they weren't going to leave Serena, alone and there nee Prince and Princess. till they got to the and of the story Trista, agree to stay put the other two agree as well but weren't going to stay in this time they would check up form time to time but they were going to live in the world they were born witch Serena, under stood.

Pluto, and Sesshomarou, had once again found each other then that started a hole different story But they all got it.

Sesshomarou, and Pluto finally got Married after all the years of waiting everybody finally found Love and a Life but everything seem to peaceful to Serena, e3ven though that how life should feel but something told her that they should be on guard yet just incase they all known not to trust Serena, cause if she got a feeling they should trust it. But they all grew up together learning what they needed and getting married.

Serena, and Inuyasha, already did there Human wedding but hey already demon mated She now had a Mate of a Demon on Her Neck it was a purple Moon like Sesshomarou, mark. anyway everyone knows She off limits and same thing went for Trista.

Kagome, was beginning to feel like the plan was a frailer and to push Darien, back down the well and forget about this hole thing but she wanted to know if His plan was going to work she still wanted Her ravage.

that it for now I don't know what more to put I'm working on some more ideas.

till next time.


End file.
